A House Divided
ON HOLD UNTIL 14 JULY 2018 Fourth book of the story Fanon Republic. It takes place from 2016 onwards. Chapter 1: Age of Revolutions It was going to be a new era. An era of hope, an era of liberty, an era of happiness, prosperity and creativity. Fanon was going to be a place of felicity and a place of unity and cooperation, where citizens can cooperate together for the greater good and to succeed in this terrible world of misery and despair. It was going to be. No, chaos ensued. Fights every day, people raging and crying, and lots of insults were swung in all directions possible. It was a period of disillusion and a period with a lack of order - it was anarchy. Perapin was the first to notice how anarchy and riots swept the streets of Fanon City, the once proud capital of a once proud nation. The proud nation that stood up to Wikian tyranny and fought hard and patriotically for its liberation - the nation that couldn't stand its national spirit being trumped across - the nation that refused to surrender its rights and that stood resilient even in the worst of times - that nation, was seemingly gone. Perapin cried upon hearing the new of TurtleShroom's exile. The wiki, he believed, would quickly spiral into anarchy, and it is all thanks to the selfish, dirty, populist greedy CK! Seeing no stable and prosperous future ahead in this country, he abandoned it and set sail for lands far, far away. He was known to be a collaborator with Wikia - he loved both lands equally and his heart tore apart before when he saw Wikia and Fanon fight, two nations he considers brotherly, warm and family. He fled the continent, and set sail for lands far away, waiting for the next great adventure. He went out in the middle of the night, and was never heard from again. ... "TO THE BARRICADES!" shouted a revolutionary Penstubal, who was, as a result of his constant rebellious and consistent anti-establishment behavior, jokingly referred to as Pen Guevara. "Down, down, over here we go! Get them!" he'd fire out of his shotgun at the military police, who proceed to run towards the mass that has gathered in front of the Administrator Palace to protest a new law curbing user rights. "He betrayed us people!" screamed Penstubal's sidekick, a young boy, who had just become an adult by the Republic's post-TS standards. It was refreshing to see so many young people involved in Penstubal's cause, his revolution for equality and liberty on the wiki, that he considered a revolution of the people against the few that control the media and control the country and block the creativity and productivity of the citizens. Many young people had joined Penstubal's ranks, all of whom Penstubal referred to 'as his apprentices', flattering them by calling each of them 'the future Me', 'Penstubal's successors', the people that would carry his torch when he inevitably resigns, is killed, dies a natural death or fails to achieve his goals. The young boy, who popularly came to be known as Brant, was truly the number one 'heir to Penstubal's revolution', and he was close to Penstubal as no other user on the Wiki has. Penstubal and Brant disagreed on many things - Brant mainly considered himself a conservative while Penstubal considered himself more forward-leaning, progressive - but the two found a common goal in achieving the annihilation and total destruction of the system and the replacement of a democratic, more libertarian one with freedoms and liberties for each and every citizen. They saw a broken country with a corrupt elite - a corrupted society in which the wealthiest citizens got to exploit the rather impoverished rest of the country, a society in which the wealthiest citizens controlled what the rest can and cannot do and what they can and cannot say, and whom they can and cannot worship. The fight at first concentrated on the Administration led by CK - but eventually, it spread towards Da Illuminati, the international web of wealthiest people that seek to control and finally establish firm and unsolicited leadership. The fight began at the presidential palace that day, and it ended in several deaths and dozens injured. CK proclaimed a state of emergency in the capital, and frankly he was sick and tired of hearing about Penstubal's shenanigans all the time. But, it was too late to contain Penstubal - his popularity had spread like wildfire and virtually everybody in the country knows about him. The Popular Faction greatly rose in support, with Penstubal becoming its leader and Brant, Quackerpingu and Dave33333 chiming in. The age of revolutions has begun.